1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in aquariums and lighting apparatus associated therewith.
2. Related Art
Aquariums are water-filled tanks, usually with glass sides, in which aquatic plants and animals, particularly fish, are kept. The term "aquarium" is commonly applied to single tanks for home use in which fish are kept for their decorative effect and interesting habits and to public institutions with tanks for exhibition and scientific study of aquatic life.
Home aquariums are often made to simulate a natural environment. Aquatic plants supply the oxygen needed by the fish, but often an aerating device is used to furnish additional oxygen. Popular tropical fish must have water at a constant temperature of 22.degree. C. (72.degree. F.) or more and seem to adapt better to man made environments which are more realistic and akin to their natural environment.
With this in mind, there is a desire to enhance the environment of aquariums. Particularly, it is desirable to enhance the viewability of fish and creatures within aquariums. Aquariums have employed a number of artificial devices to enhance the aesthetics of the fish and creatures as well as the tank itself. Various lighting fixtures have been used in tanks to enhance lighting of aquariums as well as a day light.
For example, aquarium tanks have used oblique angled transparent walls to refract light toward the viewing location. Other aquariums have used translucent bases with lights disposed thereunder to illuminate from the base upward. Still others have employed a fiber optic connected to the tank in a manner to add additional aesthetic appeal. Lights have also been employed in decorative structures. While these devices have aided viewability, they have failed to achieve any significant effect on the fish or creatures which live within the aquarium.
There continues to remain a need to enhance the aesthetics of aquariums. There is also a need to provide an interactive aquarium and overcomes deficiencies in the art.